


of farewells

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Goodbyes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: “We’re going to see each other again, right? Right?”





	of farewells

“We’re going to see each other again, right? Right?”

He absolutely hates that he sounds so needy and desperate in that moment – and at least he isn’t clinging to Thor’s armour and weeping, though there’s a part of him that wants to – but he can’t help but feel that familiar stab of abandonment.

Thor’s smile is soft, and he cups Bruce’s face between his hands, “Of course we will. I won’t be away from you for long.”

His heart is still thrumming anxiously in his chest, “Do you promise?”

“I swear it,” Thor replies, leaning in and pressing his lips to Bruce’s forehead in a gentle, lingering kiss. “There is nothing in this universe that could keep me from you.”

“That sounds a little extreme.”

Thor laughs, the sound soft and rumbling from deep in his chest, “But the truth. I’ll always return to you, Bruce. Of that, you have my word.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Bruce has to roll onto the balls of his feet to kiss the corner of Thor’s mouth. Of course, then Thor shifts and catches Bruce’s lips with his own and it feels an awful lot like he’s flying for an instant. When Thor pulls back, Bruce is more than a little breathless, “Stay safe.”

“You as well.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “We’re gonna see each other again, right? Right?”  
>  **Words:** 214 words
> 
> Written for two anonymous asks that I received over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) that I _finally_ got around to filling.


End file.
